


Criminal

by xRamona



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRamona/pseuds/xRamona
Summary: Ned Stark is a cop, Arya Stark has a habit of never following rules, and Gendry Waters is just a poor boy being blamed for a pals stupidity and spending Saturday night in the back of a police cruiser with a somewhat awkward conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post that always makes me laugh. Not really fond of how this turned out, but I havent posted anything in agggeesss. Also, I wrote this dead tired so I apologize in advance for the likely many mistakes to be found lmao.

"I have a boy in the cruiser and I'm running him to the station but we can talk more about this at home, alright?"

"Is he cute?" Arya Stark laughed, using one hand to hold her phone to her ear and the other to toss a piece of popcorn into her mouth, short brown hair pinned up in a messy and barely contained bun.

"Arya!" Her father chided. Ned Stark was far used to his youngest daughters shenanigans by this point in life. She was regarded by most as a wild child with a knack for being found alongside trouble, and if she wasn't found in the midst of trouble, it was sure to follow. Most people found the fact that her father was a man of the law quite ironic, even if whatever trouble she found herself in was never  _technically_ illegal.

"That is in no way an answer to my question."

Her relationship to each of her parents were incredibly different. Though things with her mother were often tense and likely to end in an argument, Arya knew she was well loved. With her father, though, there was rarely chance for an argument. They had been close from her birth, and Arya could barely remember seeking out anybody besides her father for comfort in any situation. Sure, she had Jon for when she felt like she didn't fit into their family, and Sansa for when she needed help from another girl. But her father was there for everything else.

No question or joke was off limits, and she knew asking if the boy in his backseat was cute would get a laugh from her favorite person. She knew his grey eyes, a perfect match to hers, would be crinkling in the corners as they spoke. He adored dealing with her antics, and sometimes she acted out just to make his day a little brighter. Her actions always reminded him of her long gone aunt, and it was a bitter kind of happiness to offer him. But a happiness all the same.

"Alright, alright." She could hear a shift of movement. "My daughter wants to know if you're cute." Ned said, glancing back in the mirror at the dark haired boy.

"Uh, I want to say yes, sir."

"He says yes," Ned laughed, incredibly alike to his daughters, though far deeper. "I don't happen to have an opinion, as both your father and a grown man."

"I'd be worried if you did. Don't particularly want to discuss a delinquents dreamy eyes with my father, yeah? Then I would have to tell mum and well, you've got far too many kids to divorce I think."

"Well I wouldn't say delinquent, and I don't really know what dictates dreamy eyes."

"He sounds cute at least. Whats he in for?"

"Arya," his tone was of warning. "You know I can't tell you that."

"I know." He could almost hear the eye roll. "I gotta test my luck. Never know how good it is that day until you do. Can you get his name at least?"

That was likely breaking some sort of rule, but Arya was never really one for those anyways. They were too stunting for her personality, and at some point she decided they were all made to be bent or broken.

"She wants to know your name." Ned said, again glancing back and feeling a bit too involved to be comfortable.

"Gendry, sir. Gendry Waters."

"It's Gendry." Her father sighed.

"Tad odd." Arya responded, sprawling across the couch in their living room. "Sounds attractive, though. Slip him my number?"

"You're definitely pushing your luck, young lady."

"You can't see it but I'm pouting in a rather adorable way and would very much appreciate you sliding him my number." She paused, moving around to find the remote among the excessive throw pillows her sister obsessively bought. "If you don't, I'll just find him on Facebook, anyways."

"You're a handful."

"You love me. So you'll do it?"

"I do." The things he did for his children. "Once he's cleared and released, I might. I will not have you seeking out a convict."

Arya didn't bother reminding him that nobody ever _had_ her do anything, or that she was well aware that might really meant he would. "Brilliant. Sansa is having a fit about something involving uni. See you at home, be safe."

"As always."

The click signaled the end of the conversation, and silence settled into the cruiser. As far as Gendry was concerned, this was one of the strangest rides of his life. Not that he had many rides in the back of a police car to compare it to, but nonetheless he supposed this was pretty strange. A misunderstanding with a few friends had led to him getting hit on by an officers daughter, which had most definitely never happened before. There was a first for everything, he knew, but this was one for the books. What a story. He'd have to buy Lommy a drink if anything came of the incident.

A few hours later when everything had been settled, the officer he had been driven by handed him a sticky note with some numbers scrawled into it.

In small print below the number sequence was 'Hurt her and I'll run you over with my cruiser.'

Yeah. He supposed that was fair.


End file.
